


[PODFIC] A Brand of Gold

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: B&B, Bed and Breakfast, Dirty Talk, Drunk Texting, English Accent, John Texting, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, POV John Watson, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Poetry, Sex Talk, Sexting, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock Texting, Soundcloud, Texting, Word Seduction, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What am I doing? he wondered. The answer came back at once:<br/>Flirting.</p><p>He sank deeper into the pillows, let the mist and blur of the wine settle around him, let it shore up his nerves and dim the warning signals that flashed dully in the back of his mind. He let the rest of the disappointment about Lucy and his strange accommodations and about the weekend as a whole fade into obscurity. He let the vital, missing piece snap into place as surely and as cleanly as if it had always been there.</p><p>He was flirting with Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] A Brand of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquabelacqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabelacqua/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Brand of Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263019) by [aquabelacqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabelacqua/pseuds/aquabelacqua). 



> Well, here it is, folks and people! My anniversary pod. One year today since I began my podficcing journey, I can hardly believe it. I have learned so many new skills in the last 12 months and I feel I must thank my two gorgeous sons for their help, patience, knowledge and encouragement. I know I have tried their patience on numerous occasions. Old dog, new tricks and all that...! 
> 
> 342 public tracks on SoundCloud, 118,000 hits, postings 6 days per week and countless, countless hours behind the scenes. I have worked on this whole podficcing project an average of 30 hours per week and treat it like my second job. As a consequence, my family have forgotten what I look like, my home looks like someone has stirred it up with a big stick and I have not one jot of a clue what's happening in the big wide world! Also, I am on my knees with fatigue - true poddy burn-out! I am therefore going to take a rest. At least a month while my wonderful sister visits me from Scotland and possibly longer, depending on how I cope with the separation anxiety!  
> The Edinburgh Problem will continue each Sunday until October 2nd, when the final chapter will be posted. After that, you can definitely expect a fresh posting on Halloween weekend (Saturday 30/Sunday 31 October) and maybe something sooner but I can't promise that!
> 
> So...  
> This story.  
> For my first anniversary, I wanted something special and oh boy, is this special!! This is another of those stories that I bounced up and down in my seat for. My grateful thanks go to Aquabelacqua for allowing me to tackle this fantastic work; a beautifully crafted texting fic with finely drawn characters, suspense, angst and a wonderfully hot climax (or two!). Aquabelacqua has clearly worked her fingers to the bone on this delicious fic and I happen to know that it was around 9 months in the making; I can only hope that she feels that I have treated her baby with care and respect!
> 
> There are lots of new things in this pod for me. Firstly, the length. I know it's a big ask to get anyone to devote an almost-2hr chunk of time to a single chapter story, but really, it's worth it, I promise! Secondly, there's a music intro and outro, courtesy of ELO's 'Telephone Line', which I felt offered a flavour of the piece. Thirdly, there are sound effects. Now, I thought long and hard about these and played with myriad different combinations until it seemed to be a 'fit'. All I can hope is that I got it right in the end! Also, there is a little bonus track. If you can bear to wait until after the main event to listen, it will make even more sense but if, like me, you are not good with delayed gratification, I can only offer my sincerest apologies for the language contained within!! 14 seconds of relieved pleasure. The whole was recorded in one go and pre- and post-production ran to about twelve hours. All in all, as a single chapter pod, this was a big deal for me!
> 
> Thank you to all the authors over the last year who have given me permission, encouragement and consultation. Of course, I couldn't pod without your fantastic writing and it's a joy to be able to offer an alternative/complimentary medium for people to enjoy it.  
> Thank you, too, to all the people who have listened, kudos'd, commented and bookmarked - it's rather like talking to myself if you're not there to spur me on! Some of you have become lovely internet buddies and I truly value your friendship. Thank you, again. 
> 
> Here's to the next twelve months!

Bonus out-take!


End file.
